Renacer
by AzCevFan
Summary: El reencuentro visto desde el punto de vista de Azize.


**Esta es mi versión del reencuentro entre Azize y Cevdet desde el POV de Azize esta vez. Espero que la disfruten. Y si es así, que me escriban algún comentario de aliento.**

**Renacer**

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acaso la única oportunidad que tengo de darles seguridad a mis hijos en casarme con Tevfik? ¿Qué diría Cevdet si supiera? Si supiera, si supiera es porque está vivo y Azize, no te engañes, a esta altura, luego de siete largos años, si estuviese vivo tendría que haber vuelto.

Sentí que mi corazón se achicaba de dolor mientras evocaba sus ojos cristalinos, intensos, plenos de amor… hace tanto tiempo que tengo que observar su foto todos los días porque siento que, sino olvidaré sus hermosas facciones, aquellas que me enamoraron desde el primer día.

Necesito volver a conectarme con la realidad, aquí estoy, casándome con Tevfik y sin querer hacerlo, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo y con mis hijos, pero no lo amo, y no puedo ni imaginar la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-¿Señora Azize? ¿Acepta casarse con el señor Tevfik?

Escuché los golpes en la puerta y el grito desesperado de Hilal, me distraje un segundo y por suerte no contesté, porque me hubiese arrepentido toda mi vida de haberlo hecho.

-¡Mamá… van a ejecutar a Ali Kemal…!- dijo HIlal a los gritos y salí corriendo, supongo que también me sirvió de excusa porque tenía pánico de entregarme a otro hombre que no fuera mi marido. Mi marido, aunque estuviese muerto desde hacía años.

Corrí como pude mientras las lágrimas casi me cegaban, me dirigí a la plaza, no podía ser que lo encontrara en otro lugar, tenía que detener la ejecución de mi hijo, aunque me costara la vida.

Llegué justo a tiempo cuando un despiadado uniformado le apuntaba a mi hijo. Tenía los ojos vendados. Sentí que lo perdía, que nunca más volvería a verlo, a estrecharlo en mis brazos, a aconsejarlo, a rescatarlo, como cuando era tan pequeñito y Cevdet lo trajo, todo sucio y muerto de hambre.

-¡Ali kemal! ¡No! ¡Por favor no lo maten! - grité mientras sentía que mi corazón dejaría de latir.

Entonces el oficial que lo apuntaba giró la cabeza para mirarme, mientras sus soldados me sostenían para que no fuera a detenerlo por mi cuenta y entonces todo se volvió borroso por unos segundos.

Mi cabeza y mi corazón me gritaron que era él, que era mi Cevdet, pero pensé que alucinaba, porque era imposible que él estuviese allí, con un uniforme que no era el suyo y apuntando a nuestro hijo.

Seguí luchando con esos soldados que me retenían, pero lo hice casi por reflejo, mis ojos no dejaban los del oficial, que me observaba algo sorprendido, como si en el fondo se sorprendiera tanto como yo de verme.

¿Acaso no era mi corazón jugándole una mala pasada a mi cabeza? ¿Podía ser que Cevdet estuviese allí, delante de mí?

De pronto él miró a nuestro hijo y se acercó. Levantó la mano y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Ali Kemal lo reconoció de inmediato, entonces no era un sueño, ni yo estaba equivocada. Mi Cevdet había vuelto.

Quise golpear a los soldados que me retenían y salir corriendo para abrazarlo y abrazar a nuestro hijo, pero lo escuché decir algo sobre un gesto para probar que los griegos habían llegado en paz a nuestra ciudad y luego mi cerebro se desconectó.

Lo próximo que registré fue a los soldados llevándose a mi hijo y entonces grité desesperadamente por Cevdet.

Él me miró con una frialdad que nunca había visto en sus bellos ojos y se dirigió a sus soldados.

-Detengan también a esa mujer…- dijo y cuando quise correr hacia él para que me reconociera, para mirarlo a los ojos, sentí un golpe en mi espalda y estuve a punto de desmayarme.

-Cevdet, por favor…- grité- mírame, soy yo… soy tu Azize- insistí pero él ni me miró. ¿Era posible que él no me reconociera? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

* * *

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar gritando al momento de entrar a mi celda, preguntando donde estaba mi hijo y escuchando su voz tratando de tranquilizarme, al menos, no lo habían ejecutado, no por ahora, aunque algo me decía que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, sobre todo luego de escuchar los gritos de los soldados y a él tratando de escaparse sin tener éxito.

Encontré un banco y me senté allí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y creí que volvería desvanecerme, todo lo que acababa de vivir no podía ser una alucinación. Pero tenía que haber una explicación para el hecho de que mi Cevdet estuviese vistiendo el uniforme griego. Él, que durante años había luchado con la certeza de que podría morir, con tal de defender a su patria.

Mis lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas. Tenía que verlo, pero no estaba en condiciones de requerírselo a nadie, porque nadie me escucharía tampoco. Seguramente, si él me había reconocido, vendría a verme y entonces me explicaría lo que ocurría.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, tenia demasiadas preguntas para hacer, sentí frio y al colocar mi mano en el bolsillo, buscando algo de calor, encontré el collar que Tevfik se había empeñado en que conservara como regalo de boda.

Pensé en cuándo sería el mejor momento para devolvérselo. Era claro que ya no me casaría con él porque mi marido, mi Cevdet, no solo no estaba muerto, sino que había vuelto.

¿Cevdet había vuelto? Todavía no podía creerlo, pero mi corazón latiendo apresurado desde el momento en que lo había vuelto a ver no podía mentirme.

Esperé un buen rato, intentando imaginarme cómo sería nuestro encuentro. Me imaginé miles de escenarios, pero cuando escuché que la puerta de la celda principal se abría y oí su voz pidiéndole a los soldados que lo dejaran hablar conmigo a solas, me olvidé de todo, incluso del dolor del golpe que había recibido en la espalda.

Sus pasos resonaron fuertes en el vacío y húmedo pasillo que había hasta mi celda y abrí la boca, segura de que tenía que decir algo cuando vi su sombra ante mí.

Mis ojos debieron acostumbrarse a la poca luz cuando quise reconocer sus facciones.

El se quedó parado ahí, frente a la celda y yo me levanté como una autómata y me acerqué como pude hasta él.

-Cevdet…- dije con la voz que me salió- ¿eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Soy yo, Azize…- dijo él, el color de sus ojos en total sintonía con la frialdad de su mirada.

Quise tocarlo, abrazarlo, tomar sus manos y besarlas, necesitaba tanto su calor, su contacto anhelado todos esos años.

Habló, dijo cosas que no quiero recordar, cosas que no creí, me dijo que ahora tenía una nueva misión, que su lealtad era con los griegos porque su ejército lo había defraudado y le habían disparado por la espalda.

¿Cómo podría creer yo algo así? Era como si no lo conociera, era como si su mente se recuperara de uno de esos golpes que lo dejan a uno sin memoria alguna, sin embargo, él me reconocía, sabía quien era yo, aunque parecía mantener a raya sus emociones.

-Cevdet… me dijeron que estabas muerto…- dije y lo vi asentir, su inexpresividad convirtiéndose en un gesto habitual en él.

Insistió con su nueva misión, su lealtad cambiada y no pude evitar estirar mis manos y tocarlo. Sus manos se sentían suaves, cuidadas, mucho más que cuando volvía de alguna batalla, cuando volvía a mí, para que curara sus heridas mientras vivíamos en Salónica.

Se soltó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para mi gusto y en un punto creí que, si lograba sostener sus manos, él se hubiese puesto a llorar conmigo y nos hubiésemos reencontrado, como en aquellos gloriosos buenos y también viejos tiempos.

Murmuró que sería mejor que le creyese, y luego de mirarme con algo que pareció nostalgia, se fue con paso lento, apesadumbrado.

Me quedé mirando la nada, recordando sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo cuando me estrechaba contra su pecho, diciéndome al oído cuánto me había echado de menos.

Pensé que, si me daban la oportunidad de salir de allí, iría a buscarlo, tenía que explicarme tantas cosas…

Sequé mis lágrimas y agradecí al destino habérmelo devuelto, aunque hubiesen pasado tantos años, aunque fuera prácticamente otra persona, un desconocido.

Tantos años en los que me sentí muerta en vida, esperándolo por momentos, resignada a haberlo perdido en otros. Pero ahora me sentía nuevamente viva, aunque todavía tuviese tantas preguntas para hacerle.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa, la vuelta de Cevdet me había hecho renacer…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos, pronto seguiré con otras historias. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
